Permohonan
by Lie Rinata
Summary: Karena sebuah permohonan Hinata kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.  Warning : ALL HINATA POV  Read and review, please


Hai readers! ini fanfic pertamaku loh. Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk seluruh penggemar NaruHina di Indonesia khususnya sahabat saya, Take-chan. Sebelumnya, saya ingin minta maaf bila ada kesamaan ide atau pun kesalahan penulisan.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah game di PS. Tapi isinya gak sama kok. Saya hanya terinspirasi akan pokoknya saja.

Ok tanpa banyak cingcong HAPPY READING!

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto-senpai

Pairing : NaruHina

Rated : K+

Warning : AU, typo, dll

_**Permohonan**_

Sudah tiga hari aku di sini. Sudah tiga hari pula aku tak melihat dirinya. Mengapa ia tak kunjung datang? Atau ia sudah tidak lagi mempedulikanku? Tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu. Kuharap itu dirinya.

"Hinata, kau masih belum makan?" Tanya seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah ibuku.

"Aku tidak mau makan," jawabku.

"Makanlah. Kalau kau tidak makan, kau tidak akan cepat sembuh."

"Aku tidak berselera."

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

Benar. Ada beribu-ribu pertanyaan di kepalaku mengapa ia belum juga datang menjengukku. Dia, Naruto Uzumaki. Dia adalah adik angkatku. Orangtuanya meninggal empat bulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Jadi, orangtuaku mengangkatnya sebagai anak dengan alasan keluargaku memiliki hutang budi terhadap keluarganya. Entah hutang budi apa, aku tak peduli.

"Nanti Naruto akan ke sini," kata ibuku tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku antusias.

"Benar. Sekarang, cepatlah makan."

Dengan semangat aku melahap sarapanku. Rasa makanan ini sungguh tidak enak. Tpi kalau sambil membayangkan Naruto jadi terasa enak.

Saat aku sedang makan, ibuku pergi ke luar entah ke mana dan untuk apa. Tak lama kemudian, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu. Kupikir itu ibuku tapi ternyata… itu Naruto! Ia datang lebih cepat dari yang aku kira.

"Hai, Hinata!" sapanya sambil tersenyum. Walaupun dia adaikku, tapi dia tidak memanggilku kakak karena usia kami hanya terpaut satu tahun.

"Aduh kau ini! Padahal usiamu itu hamper 17 tahun tapi makanmu masih berantakkan," katanya sambil membersihkan sisa bubur di sudut bibirku menggunakkan tissue.

"Kenapa baru datang hari ini?" tanyaku dengan raut wajah masam. Tapi di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam aku merasa senag karena ia datang.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku sibuk," jawabnya santai.

"Sibuk? Memangnya ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari aku?" tanyaku ketus.

"Bicaramu aneh," jawabnya dengan wajah agak bingung.

"Errr…a…aku…aku kan kesepian," elakku. Dia tidak boleh tahu kalau aku cemburu terhadap hal lain yang membuatnya jauh dariku

"Hmm…sebagai tanda permohonan maafku, aku membawakanmu ini," katanya sambil memberikanku sebuah kotak.

"Apa ini?"

"Lihat saja."

"Es krim!"

"Eits! Kau baru boleh memakannya jika kau sudah aembuh dari sakit tifusmu," katanya seraya mengambil kotak eskrim yang tadi berada di tanganku.

"Jahat!"

"biarin, wuek!" katanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kuhabiskan hari ini dengan bercanda bersamanya.

"Malam ini, aku yang akan menjagamu menggantikan kaa-san," kata Naruto. Hari ini memang hari paling membahagiakan seumur hidupku. Tak tahu kapan akan terulang seperti ini lagi. Asalkan dekat Naruto, aku merasa bahagia.

"Aku tidak bias tidur, Naruto," keluhku. Mungkin ini dikarenakan perasaan bahagia yang sedang menjalar di seluruh tubuhku.

"…" Naruto tidak menggubrisku.

"Naruto?" panggilku. Sepertinya dia sudah terlelap di sofa seberang ranjangku.

Kuhampiri ia perlahan. Kupandangi wajahnya yang lugu. Entah sejak kapan aku jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah menjadi gelisah.

"Tou-san…kaa-san…jangan pergi…jangan tinggalkan aku…tou-san…kaa-san…"

Kalimat itu berulang-ulang ia gumamkan. Sepertinya ia mengigau. Aku yakin perasaannya sungguh terluka akibat kepergian orangtuanya. Tapi ia tak pernah memperlihatkan ekspresi sedihnya di deppanku dan keluargaku. Aku ingin sekali membuatmu bahagia, Naruto. Apapun akan aku lakukan meski harus mengorbankan nyawaku. Aku berjanji.

KEESOKAN PAGINYA

"Wah! Ini luar biasa. Kondisi Hinata berubah drastic. Ia sudah boleh pulang hari ini," kata dokter yang memeriksaku.

"Benar, dok?" tanyaku gembira.

"Tentusaja. Sepertinya asa sesuatu hal yang membuatmu bahagia. Benarkah itu?" Tanya sang dokter.

"Err…sepertinya, ya."

"Pantas kondisimu cepat membaik," kata dokter sambil mengelus kepalaku, "Kalau sudah di rumah, jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan jajan sembarangan lagi," tambahnya. Memang sih, aku sakit tifus karena jajan es krim di pinggir jalan. Mataku memang lemah terhadap es krim.

"Tentu saja, dok! Kalau Hinata jajan sembarangan lagi akan kucubit pipi chubby-nya," kata Naruto dengan cengiran khas-nya

Wajahku langsung memerah. Ternyata ia begitu perhatian padaku.

"Hati – hati ya, Hinata!" kata seorang suster yang mengantarku ke mobil.

"Terimakasih, suster."

Padahal aku ingin pulang bersama Naruto dengan sepeda motor miliknya tapi berhubung dengan kondisiku yang baru sembuh ini, dokter melarangku. Tou-san dan kaa-san juga langsung pergi menemui rekan bisnis mereka yang katanya dari Amerika. Jadinya aku harus pulang denga supirku yang membosankan ini. Ku putar musik untuk mengurangi kebosananku. Tak sengaja aku melihat ke arah kaca spion. Mataku membulat melihat bayangan Naruto ada di sana. Ku pikir itu hanya ilusi namun ketika aku menoleh ke belakang, ternyata ini kenyataan.

"Na-Naruto!" panggilku agak ragu. Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Pak, tolong berhenti," pintaku.

Melihat laju mobilku yang kian melambat, raut wajah Naruto berubah kebingungan. Aku segera berlari ke luar menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto.. a-aku ingin pulang bersamamu..." kataku sambil memandangi aspal jalanan. Aku takut Naruto akan marah mendengar permintaanku. Tapi aku ingin sekali pulang bersamanya.

"Kau ini! Dasar anak nakal!" kata Naruto sambil mencubit pipiku. Sontak wajahku memerah.

Ku pikir ia akan menolak permintaanku namun ia langsung memberiku helm dan jaket yang tadi dikenakannya. Sepertinya itu pertanda kalau ia mengizinkanku menumpang di motornya. Tanpa di suruh, aku segera menaiki motornya sambil tersenyum riang. Ia pun segara memacu motornya meninggalkan mobil dan supirku. Biar kutebak, pasti supirku memasang tampang bengong melihat aksiku barusan.

Perjalanan terasa cepat sekali. Tahu-tahu kami sudah sampai di depan rumah. Apa ini karena aku ingin berlama-lama dengan Naruto atau karena laju motornya yang sangat cepat. Entahlah, mungkin keduanya.

"Istirahat yang banyak ya, kakak!" kata Naruto sambil nyengir kuda seraya menantarku ke kamar.

"Tumben memanggilku kakak. Atau jangan-jangan kau meledekku, ya!"

"Tidak kok. Kakak cantik deh hari ini. Hehe" godanya sukses membuat wajahku terbakar, "Dadah," tambahnya sambil pergi meniggalkanku.

"Selamat pagi, nona Hinata!" sapa salah seorang pembantuku, "Tumben sudah bangun pagi-pagi begini."

"Iya. Entah kenapa pagi ini aku bersemangat sekali untuk bersekolah," jawabku.

"Sudah kangen sama teman-teman, ya?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Hehe," cengirku, "Oh iya, Naruto ke mana?"

"Dia sudah berangkat beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Pagi-pagi begini?"

"Iya. Katanya ia ada urusan."

"Urusan? Memangnya ada hal lain yang dia urus selain ramen?" candaku. Aneh juga Naruto berangkat pagi-pagi. Biasanya saja dia baru bangun tidur ketika aku selesai sarapan.

"Ah, nona ini sepertinya tahu benar kebiasaan Naruto."

"Hihi... tidak juga."

"Silakan sarapan, nona!"

"Terima kasih."

Sesegera mungkin kuhabiskan sarapanku dan lekas menyusul Naruto ke sekolah. Naruto dan aku sekolah di SMA yang sama namun kami berdeda tingkatan. Kalau aku sudah di tingkat terakhir alias kelas 3, sedangkan Naruto masih kelas 2.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang sekolah, aku bertemu dengan salah seorang temanku yang bernama Ino.

"Pagi, Hinata-chan!" sapa Ino.

"Selamat pagi, Ino-chan!"

"Ini!" Ino memberikanku setangkai bunga lili yang indah.

"I-Ino, apa mak-" belum sempat aku selesaikan kata-kataku Ino sudah pergi meninggalkanku.

"Aneh sekali," gumamku.

Saat aku sampai di koridor kelasku, aku berjumpa dengan Shikamaru, ketua kelasku.

"Pagi, Hinata!" sapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Shikamaru!"

"Merepotkan," katanya sambil memberiku setangkai bunga lili.

"Ano, Shi-" belum sempat aku berbicara, Shikamaru sudah pergi meniggalkanku.

Aneh, ini adalah bunga ke dua yang ku terima hari ini. Kemudian aku segera menuju kelasku. Sesampainya di kelas, aku segera meletakkan tasku. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata-chan!" sapa orang yang menepuk pundakku yang ternyata adalah Gaara.

"Selamat pagi, Gaara-kun!" jawabku, "Ada perlu apa, ya?" tanyaku. Gaara itu kan anak kelas sebelah, untuk apa dia ke kelasku?

"Tidak ada," jawabnya santai sambil memberiku setangkai bunga lili.

Belum sempat aku berbicara, dia sudah pergi. Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Mengapa semua orang yang bertemu denganku memberiku setangkai bunga lili? Hal itu pun terus terulang. Hingga bel pulang pulang sekolah, aku sudah memperoleh 14 tangkai bunga lili.

"Sudah jam segini kok aku belum juga dijemput sih?" gerutuku kesal.

Aku sudah sangat kerepotan dengan 14 tangkai lili di tanganku. Sebenarnya hari ini ada apa sih? Aku sungguh tak mengerti. Selama di sekolah pun aku tidak bertemu bahkan melihat Naruto. Aku jadi merindukannya...

"Hmm..," tiba-tiba seseorang mendeham di belakangku. Sontak aku membalikkan badanku. Namun percuma saja, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena terhalang oleh bunga yang ku pegang.

"Maaf, a-ada apa, ya?" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya walaupun gugup.

"Hn..." jawab orang itu. Sebenarnya itu tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai sebuah jawaban.

"A-ano... sa-"

"Perlu bantuan?" katanya menyela perkataanku.

"Aku-"

"Tutup mulutmu!" nada suaranya begitu tinggi, sungguh membuatku takut.

Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menarik bunga-bunga lili yang tadi ku pegang. Aku terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa dirinya. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki yang menjadi rebutan antara teman-temanku perempuan. Walaupun dia adik kelas, namaun ia tetap menjadi pujaan bagi siswi kelas 3, kecuali aku tentunya. Aku kan hanya setia pada Naruto. Kalau Sakurua, Ino, dan Karin tahu kalau aku sedang berdua bersama Sasuke pasti mereka akan membunuhku. Sasuke juga merupakan sahabat terbaik Naruto.

"Kau! Ma-mau apa?" tanyaku agak ragu.

"Hn… membantumu," jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi aku-"

"Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat."

"Sebenarnya ini ada apa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau membantuku? Padahal sebelumnya kita pelum pernah saling bicara satu sama lain."

"Benar juga, ya! Untuk apa aku repot-repot menolongmu?" katanya sambil memberiku bunga yang tadi ia ambil dari tanganku, "Ini, ada satu lagi," tambahnya sambil memberiku setangkai bunga lili. Kemudian ia pun pergi.

Berhubung supirku tak kunjung datang dan aku mulai kelelahan mambawa 15 tangkai bunga lili ini, aku putuskan umnuk menaruh bunga-bunga ini di lokerku. Sasampainya di loker, aku segera mengambil kunci di saku blazerku dan membuka pintu loker. Kutaruh semua bunga yang ku pegang tadi. Setelah menutup pintu loker, kutemukan setangkai bunga lili yang menempel pada pintu lokerku. Ada suratnya pula.

"Setangkai bunga lili untuk seorang gadis cantik," gumamku membaca surat itu, "Apa-apaan ini hah!" geramku.

Aku sudah sangat kesal. Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa maksud semua ini. Walaupun begitu, tadi pipiku sempat memerah saat membaca surat itu. Sebenarnya siapa yang memberiku semua bunga lili ini? Siapa orang yang menulis surat ini? Semua ini membuatku bingung. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Tapi tidak mungkin. Sasuke terlalu dingin untuk melakukan hal seromantis ini. Haaah! Mikir apa sih aku? Aku gak boleh gede rasa seperti ini. Ahh... sudahlah, seiring berjalannya waktu pasti akan terungkap siapa pelakunya. Pemikiranku sungguh berlebihan. Haha...

Aku sedang menikmati es krim blueberryku sembari memegang surat yan tadi menempel di pintu lokerku.

"Setangkai bunga lili untuk seorang gadis cantik," gumamku membaca surat itu untuk yang ke dua puluh tiga kalinya sejak aku menemukannya.

Hmmm... apa ini sebuah lelucon? Kejadian hari ini benar-benar menyita pikiranku. Pikiranku untuk... untuk... Naruto! Sedari tadi aku tidak memikirkan Naruto gara-gara semua ini. Perasaan, hari ini aku belum melihat Naruto sama sekali. Dia ke mana ya? Hari ini benar-benar hari yang aneh bagiku. Tapi apakah menghilangnya Naruto dari pandanganku ini ada hubungannya dengan semua bunga lili itu?

"Atau jangan-jangan semua bunga itu Naruto yang... ah, tidak mungkin," gumamku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan pipi yang sangat merah tentunya.

"Hinata, es krimmu meleleh tuh! Lagi mikirin apa sih?" tiba-tiba ada yang bertanya padaku.

Begitu tahu kalau itu Naruto, aku segera menyembunyikan surat yang tadi kupegang. Ternyata dia muncul juga. Kangen rasanya.

"Eh, surat apa itu? Dari kekasihmu ya?" tanyanya sok tahu.

"Bu-bukan."

"Bohong. Aku tahu kok siapa yang menulis surat itu."

"Sungguh? Beritahu aku," kataku antusias.

"Tak akan."

"Ayolah, Naruto...," rengekku menarik-narik lengan bajunya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, akan aku beritahu," mataku langsung berbinar, "Nanti malam pukul sebelas, aku akan mempertemukanmu dangan orang itu."

"Kenapa harus malam-malam begitu?"

"Itulah peraturannya, kakak," kata Naruto sambil mencubit pipiku perlahan dan pergi. Tanpa dikomando, pipiku langsung merona.

Jam sebelas malam? Hatiku berdebar tak karuan. Siapa ya orang itu? Berarti Naruto mengenalnya. Huh! Perasaanku jadi campur aduk begini.

Ketika aku sedang tenggelam dalam pikiranku, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Hinata, besok kau kan ulang tahun, kau ingin hadiah apa? Maaf kaa-san dan tou-san tidak bisa pulang hari ini karena ada meeting mendadak. Besok kami baru bisa pulang dan merayakan ulang tahunmu. Kau bik-baik di rumah bersama Naruto.

Kaa-san dan tou-san sayang kalian.

Haah... kenapa di malam yang penting begini kaa-san dan tou-san malah sibuk bekerja? Memang sudah nasibku sendirian begini. Eh? Tunggu dulu. Aku tidak sendiri melainkan berdua. Aku hanya berdua dengan Naruto. Haaaaa... membuat setres saja. Oh iya, nanti malam kan Naruto berjanji akan mempertemukanku dengan...dengan... aaahhh aku tak mau memikirkannya lagi.

"Sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam, tapi Naruto belum kelihatan juga," kataku sambil mondar-mandir menuggu Naruto.

Tok..tok..

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Kaukah itu, Naruto?" tanyaku

"Ya."

"Tu-tunggu se-sebentar, aku sedang siap-siap," kataku berbohong. Aku sungguh tidak siap. Jantungku berdebar sangat keras.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku dibuka secara paksa oleh Naruto. Aku yang sangat kaget ini hanya bisa terpaku menatap lantai. Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto langsung menarik tanganku.

"Pe-pelan pelan Naruto," kataku lemah.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" katanya sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku.

Aku tidak menjawab ataupun membalas tatapannya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Setalah melihat anggukkanku, Naruto melanjutkan aktifitasnya tadi, yaitu menarik tanganku. Dia berjalan sangat cepat. Aku berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahku. Setelah sampai di teras rumah, kami segera menaiki sepeda motor Naruto yang dari tadi sudah bertegger.

"Pakai ini," perintah Naruto sambil memberikanku sebuah helm, "Ayo naik," perintahnya lagi.

Aku segera memakai helm dan menaiki sepeda motornya aku naik, Naruto langsung memacumotornya dengan kencang sehingga aku kau kaget dan dengan refleks memeluk tubuhnya erat. Jantungku berdebar semakin cepat seiring laju motor Naruto yang juga semakin cepat. Jantungku terus berdebarsemakin kencang hingga rasanya ingin meledak. Tak lama kemudian, kurasakan laju motor Naruto semakin melambat hingga akhirnya berhenti. Aku segeraturun dan melepas helm yang kukenakan tadi.

"Su-sudah sampai?" tanyaku.

"Ya," jawab Naruto singkat setelah melepas helmnya.

"Mmmm... mana o-orang it-itu?"

"Masa kau tak besa melihatnya?"

Melihat? Melihat siapa? Yangku lihat di sini hanya sebuah bukut kecil di mana kita sedang berpijak dengan banyak pepohonan di sekelilingnya, jalanan yang tadi kita lewati, bintang-bintang yang indah, mesin minuman di ujung jalan sana yang suasananya cukup ramai, dan Naruto... Naruto... Na... Naruto? Akh.. mana mungkin!

"Me-melihat a-apa?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Mmmm... selamat ulang tahun ya!" kata Naruto tersenyum simpul, "Ini bunga ke tujuh belasmu," tambahnya sambil memberiku setangkai bunga lili.

"A...a...ja-jadi ini se-semua...,"aku tak dapat melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya," ucapnya lagi.

"Ta-tapi kan ulang tahunku be-"

"Lihatlah, sekarang sudah jam dua belas lewat satu menit."

"Ah, benar juga."

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung memelukku. Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari ini. Apakah ini mimpi? Hari ini Naruto memberikanku 17 tangkai bunga lili dengan cara yang sungguh romantis. Apa ini mimpi? Apa ini hanya khayalanku saja? Aku harap ini kenyataan. Tapi aku rasa ini memang kenyataan.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto lagi sambil melepas pelukannya.

Aku tidak dapat menjawab panggilanya karena sangat ketakutan. Naruto menatapku sangat tajam jadi aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat.

"Hinata aku-" Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya.

Aku membuka kedua mataku menanti lanjutan kata-katanya.

"Mmm...ini hadiah ulang tahunmu," lanjutnya sambil melepas tangannya dari pundakku dan memberikanku sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dengan pita ungu manis bertengger di atasnya.

Jantungku sempat berhenti sejenak ketika menanti lanjutan kata-katanya. Tapi ternyata hanya itu lanjutannya. Kupikir... ah, sudahlah. Aku pun segera meneriima kotak kecil itu.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Bukalah dulu."

Setelah kubuka, ternyata di dalamnya ada sebuah kristal berbentuk bintang.

"Indah sekali," kataku.

"Itu adalah kristal permohonan."

"Permohonan?"

"Iya. Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, kau tinggal menyebutkan permohonanmu di dalam hati saat bintang jatuh sambil menggenggam kristal itu. Maka permohonanmu akan terkabul," jelas Naruto.

"Bernarkah itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Itu kata ibuku. Dulu ibuku yang memberikan kristal itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke-10. Kau coba saja. Nanti kalau berhasil, beritahu aku, ya!" katanya, "Oh iya, kristal itu hanya bisa digunakkan satu kali," tambahnya.

"Kau ini. Apa aku bisa mempercayai ucapanmu?"

"Jangan percaya pada ucapanku, tapi percayalah pada hatiku."

"Eh?"

"Hmmm... ano, di sini cukup dingin. Aku akan membeli minuman hangat di mesin minuman dulu," katannya langsung pergi menuju mesin minuman di ujung jalan sana.

Naruto tadi bilang apa? Percaya pada...pada... pipiku langsung memerah mengingat ucapannya tadi. Saat sedang tenggelam pada pikiranku, tiba-tiba ada bintang jatuh.

"Apa aku harus memohon sekarang?" gumamku, "Harus."

Kapan lagi ada bintang jatuh? Peristiwa itu sangat jarang aku lihat, jadi aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

Aku mohon...mo-mohon... apa ya keinginanku? Aku sungguh bingung. Tapi kemudian...aku ingin Naruto bisa bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Kalimat itulah yang keluar dari hatiku. Aku ingin Naruto bahagia. Dan yang bisa membuat Naruto bahagia mungkin dengan bertemu orang tuanya.

Setelah menyampaikan permohonan, aku segera menoleh ke arah mesin minuman. Aku melihat kerumunan orang yang banyak sekali. Karena penasaran, aku pergi ke sana.

"Permisi, apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanyaku pada salah satu orang.

"Terjadi kecelakaan," jawabnya.

Kecelakaan? Aku sungguh panik. Aku melihat sesosok tangan berlumuran darah sedang memegang sekaleng kopi sedangkan sealeng kopi yang lain ada tak berapa jauh dari tangan itu. Tubuhku gemetar tak sungguh takut. Namun aku ingin tahu siapakah pemilik tangan itu.

"Permisi, permisi," kataku sambil berjalan di antara kerumunan orang.

Oh Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi? Mengapa ini terjadi? Air mataku mengalir deras. Tubuhku terasa lemas sehingga kristal yang kupegang tadi jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping sama seperti perasaanku yang hancur lebur.

Tangan itu ternyata... milik Naruto. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhku yang kian detik rasanya kian berat. Kepalaku terasa berat hingga akhirnya aku tak melihat apa-apa lagi.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku masih ingat persis apa yang terjadi kemarin. Karena sebuah 'permohonan' bodohku, secara tidak langsung aku telah membunuh orang yang kucintai.

**-TAMAT-**

Yosh selese juga akhirnya...

Pasti fic ini ancur deh. Tapi saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Itu juga ngetiknya digangguin sama ade yang bawel banget. Yasud tolong tinggalkan review ya!

Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah ingin membaca fanfic saya.


End file.
